sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lives Of Entrepreneurs
Lives Of Entrepreneurs is a spin-off made by Spongebobs1fan that evolves around Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward's experiences at the candy store. Also many other characters joing the show as the seasons go along. Also there are some accidents that occur along the way. When the series finishes, it will be sbfans longest spin-off ever and the longest spin-off in history if, all the episodes air. So far, Season 1 and two have aired on SBC as well as the first four episodes of Season 3. But it was later canceled as of January 30th, 2011. Writer: Spongebobs1fan Premiere Date: July 2nd 2010 End Date: January 15th 2011 Status: Canceled *Means TV Movie. Season 1 1. Our Destiny 7/02/10 2. Beginnings 8/24/10 3. Construction 8/26/10 4. Getting The Word Out 8/28/10 5. Opening Day 8/29/10 6. The Chocolates Magic 8/30/10 *7. Getting Awards 8/31/10 *8. Getting Awards 9/1/10 9. Expansion 9/4/10 10. Chocolate Swirl 9/6/10 *11. Year Of Service 9/7/10 *12. Year Of Service 9/7/10 Season 2 13. Fans Creations 11/7/10 14. Candy Buffet 11/27/10 15. Now Hiring 12/4/10 16. Attempt To Bomb 12/4/10 17. Competition 1/8/11 18. Prize Winner 1/9/11 *19. Price Increase 1/10/11 *20. Price Decrease 1/10/11 21. Squidward Wants A Raise 1/11/11 22. Sample Day 1/11/11 *23. The Candy Thief 1/12/11 *24. Catching The Candy Thief 1/12/11 Season 3 *25. Chocolate Recall 1/14/11 *26. Restocking 1/14/11 27. Johnny Takes A Visit 1/14/11 28. Day of Records 1/15/11 Unaired *29. Sandy is Moving *30. Trip to The United States 31. Johnny Joins In 32. Employee Of The Month *33. Restaurant In The Making *34. The Restaurant Opens 35. The Drive Through 36. New Sensation 37. Looking For The Money Season 4 38. Looking For The Customers 39. On TV *40. Candy Contest *41. Candy Contest 42. Apparel 43. Fire Burning 44. Sweet Lemon 45. The Gum Candy *46. KK at The Candy Shop? *47. KK At The Candy Shop? Season 5 48. 5 Years 49. Sponsoring Candy *50. Stolen Recipe *51. Recipe Retrieved 52. The Ice Cream Candy 53. Buisness Booming *54. Barg N Mart Sells It *55. Barg N Mart Sells It 56. Trading Cards 57. Thanksgiving Candy 58. A Mixing Season 6 59. Paul Is The Mascot *60. Location 2 *61. Location 2 62. At The Olympics 63. Apparel Reaches Record 64. White Chocolate 65. Renovation 66. Put Put Golf *67. Sickness *68. Recovery Season 7 69. Legend In The Making 70. Celebrity Tries Out 71. Johnny Looks Back 72. 7 Years *73. Squidward Retires *74. Johnny Moves Up 75. Candy Ice Cream II *76. Arcade Master *77. Arcade Master 78. The Candy Launch 79. 24/7 Season 8 *80. Documentary Film *81. Documentary Film 82. Candy Monster 83. Candy In The Movies 84. Gary Gets Sick 85. Donations 86. Awards of Candy 87. Candy Pizza and More *88. Paul Gets Hit *89. Paul Gets Hit 90. Candy Popcorn Season 9 91. Superbowl (Candy Style) 92. Television Inside *93. Car Sponsor *94. Car Sponsor 95. NineLives So Far 96. Conference *97. Inside Their Shop *98. Inside Their Shop 99. We Really Are Entrepreneurs 100. Building An Office Season 10 *101. 10 More Locations *102. 10 More Opportunities 103. Big Bet 104. Candy Is Still The Thing 105. Paul Returns 106. Seems like 100 107. Krabs Joins In 108. Squidward Takes A Visit *109. Power Goes Out *110. Power Goes Out Season 11 111. Dance Floor 112. We Go International *113. International Success *114. We Know Business 115. It Fizzles 116. Goo Lagoon 117. Vacation Time *118. Buying It *119. Buying It 120. 11 Years...Wow 121. Fan Mail Season 12 *122. Ca-Crash *123. Repairs 124. Fire-Works (Candy Style) 125. Books And More Books *126. Paul's Retiring *127. Paul's Retiring 128. Mascot Tryouts 129. Football Sponsor *130. Biggest Flop Yet *131. Were Good Now Season 13 *132. Look At This *133. Look At This 134. Bored *135. Strawberry Madness *136. Strawberry Madness 137. Quizzes 138. Go Go Chocolate 139. Knives 140. Weird Coincidence 141. Squidward Takes Season 14 142. Big Bucks *143. On Our Candy *144. On Our Candy 145. Uh-Oh *146. Johnny Has Cancer *147. Johnny Struggles *148.Johnny Passes *149. Replacing Johnny 150. Time Machine 151. Gary Finds It Season 15 *152. Bobby's Story *153. Bobby's Story 154. Slogan Time 155. Meat Candy 156. Mile Run (Candy Style) *157. Going Professional *158. Not Going Professional 159. Lazy Patrick 160. The Hotel Addition 161. The Water Park Addition 162. Brazilian Chocolate 163. Serving Brings Awards Season 16 *164. Bobby Goes National *165. Bobby Is The Chump 166. Sweater Candy 167. Across The Sea-Bottom *168. Krab Vs. Plankton All Over Again *169. Krab Vs. Plankton II 170. Poisoned 171. To Kill A Candy 172. Jjsthekid (Guest Writer) 173. Steel_Sponge (Guest Writer) Season 17 174. Chocolate With Nuts II 175. Candy Tacos 176. Candy Flags 177. Candy Bags *178. Life Killer *179. Patrick Goes Down *180. I Need Help 181. Squidward Returns 182. Not Number 1 183. Lockout 184. Jail-Time Season 18 185. Candy Store At Home 186. Funeral At The Rock 187. 200? 188. Planktons Scheme 189. The Candy Bible *190. Eaten By The Governor *191. Eaten By The King 192. Bowling For Candy 193. 18 Years Season 19 194. Loans *195. Were Out Of Ideas *196. We Need Ideas *197. 1,000 and More *198. 1,000 and More 199. Guest Writer (Wumbology) Season 20 *200. Its Been A Good Run *201. It Is A Good Run 202. Fights 203. Chicago-Land *204. Factory *205. Factory 206. Website Goes Wrong 207. King Of Chocolate 208. Drink Chocolate 209. Life Time Totals 210. Convention 211. Totals *212. Proposal *213. This Is It *214. This Is It Season 21 *215. It Never Comes *216. You Asked For It 217. Last Man Standing 218. Look, I'm Running It Now 219. Spongebob Who? 220. Joe's The New Owner *221. I'm Still Alive, Idiots *222. I'll Get It Back *223. No, Its Mine *224. The Final Battle *225. Aftermath Season 22 (Bonus Season and Behind the Season, also Sbs1fan's thoughts on SBC and TV.com over the years.) 226. Sbs1fan Talks About Sbc 227. Spin-Off Writing 228. Friends And Enemies 229. Good Times Along the Way 230. Deleted Scenes 231. Why I Made It 232. This Is It (User Style) Trivia/Notes: - Johnny from Sponge-Pat, appears as a guest star in season 1. - Sandy from Spongebob, appears also as a guest star in season 1. - In the episode,"Chocolate Swirl", there is an alternative ending to the episode -The show did not make the 22 season mark. Goofs: Memorable Quotes: "Lets hope this success continues so we can keep making lots of that green stuff." Patrick stated. "Uh, Spongebob should we use popsicle sticks to build with?" Patrick asked. "Even though you guys are idiots, I like it." Squidward said. "I hope so too, actually." Squidward said. Characters: Spongebob: The main character and one of the main owners of the store. Patrick: The one who keeps everything rollin' Squidward: I think everyone knows this one Keith: an adventurous, trying lots of things Nick: average citzen. Loey: The only girl on the cast. Luke: Often known as a hero after his death Spin-Off Awards: Nominated For: Best Storyline: SpongeBob and Patrick become Entrepreneurs-Spin-Off Awards 5 Best Pilot: Our Lives-Spin-Off Awards 5 Category:Spin-offs